moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Jarclair Dornez Richards
= Jarclair Dornez Richards = Jarclair Dornez Richards is a member of the Guild Remnant's De Mortuis and also a former member of the Dalaran Militia. Life Early Life Jarclair was born in the kingdom of Lordaeron 25 years before Arthas ransacked the Land. His Parents were John Dornez Richards and Sarah Hearthon Richards. The family lived a simple yet meager lifestyle oten relying on the kindess of others. When Jarclair was only 3 years old the Family moved into the town of brill were his Father found work helping the citizens with odd jobs while his Mother worked in the Tavern. Life improved slightly and the family was happy with their lifestyle. At age 8 He began helping out his father with his work and cuaght the eye of Gregor Agamand who noticed how skillful the boy was at work. Approaching his father Gregor asked if the boy could come to work at the mills. Though reluctant at first John agreed. Jar found work at the mills tough but manageable. As he grew stonger and more skillful he moved up in position and soon found himself working for the Agamands on their Estate. At the age of 12 he was made Butler to the family and manager of their property. Discovery of Magic While in the House one of Jarclair's many tasks was the cleaning of Gregor's library. within many of the Books Jarclair learned tales of fierce Battles, Savage Trolls, and Cunning High Elves. One of the book he found particularly interesting was a Tome containing many basic spells of Magic. Utilizing this book Jarclair was able to learn these spells however in the end he wanted to learn more. Traveling to Lordaeron one day he asked the author of the book, Bethor Iceshard, to teach him. Bethor however did not want to take on any apprentices. Instead he directed him to his fellow magic user Thule Ravenclaw who had made a home in Silverpine Forest. Upon arriving their however Jarclair learn that Thule was no mere mage but a Warlock. Asking to be taught true power Thule saw great potential in the boy and readily accepted him. For three years Jarclair was trained in the arts of Fel and Shadow. Despite Thule's constant encouragement for Jarclair to abandon the Light the young lad held up in his faith. At age 14 he had learned all Thule could teach him and the Old Warlock sent him on his way. Admission into the Kirin Tor Knowing that his new found skills would be frowned upon Jarclair chose to only show his fire conjuration while in public. During this time he was scouted by the Kirin Tor who saw great potential to add the upstanding lad into their fold. So Jarclair became the youngest Human ever admitted into the Kirin Tor at the age of 14. Jarclair excelled greatly in power while in Dalaran. He soon gained noteriety amoungst his peers and amoung the people of Lordaeron. It would not be long however that his power would come into play against the impending threat of the scourge. The Dalaran Militia and the Fall of Lordaeron While Arthas sought out Mal Ganis in Northrend on the home front the People of Lordaeron were beggining to feel the presence of the growing Undead threat. Dalaran itself was also fully aware of the situation growing dire but was still not quick to mobilize completly to meet it. It was around this time that Several Concerned citizens took up arms against the scourge. Antonidas knew the force would require aid and called for the bravest and brightest minds Dalaran and the Kirin Tor had to offer. Amoung them was Jarclair. Under Antonidas's Guidance the newly formed Militia banded together to ensure that the populcae of Lordaeron and the surrounding areas were safe. For a short time the world seemed to go on normally. That all changed when Arthas returned as the Lich King's new champion. The Militia was called to Dalaran's Aid but in the end they were not able to prevent the destruction wrought by Archimonde Final Years and Death Battered but not Broken the Militia was called before the Council of six to determine its future. Jarclair spoke out that the Militia was still needed to aid the Order of the Silver Hand in keeping what remained of the general populace alive. So it was set. The Militia was now placed under command of the Bright but inexpirienced Archmage Sol Akerd. Linking up with the Order, many of which were close friends, they began working to attempt a purging of the undead. However this would not last. On an apparent mission to clense Darrowshire the militia was soon surrounded on all sides by members of the Order with Lord Commander Dathroan in front. Dathroan then produced a battered and bloodied Archanist Doan who began critizising the Militia for planning to over throw the order and all their work. The Lord commander offered an ultimatum, Pledge loyalty to him or face execution. The responce came in the form of a charred corpse. The Order and the Milita classed in a great battle on the blighted ground many of the mages and protectors falling. In the end Archmage Sol ordered a full retreat before sacrifising himself to take down a huge number of the traitorous Knights. Scattered throughout the forest Jarclair found himself with only a few of his friends. Far in the distance he could here the warning bells of Brill, It was coming under attack. Jarclair's Loyalty to the Agamands and his Family proved to be strong. Sending his friends on their way he headed to the Travel's End Tavern where his parents awaited. Upon reaching there he confided in his parents about his secret power. His Father could not beleive what he had heard and ordered his son to leave and never return. So Jarclair did leave and would never know for a long time that his parents still loved him no matter what. Upon reaching the mills he broke through the Scourge front and held them off for three days before they came crashing in. As Jarclair stood in defiance to the Scourge he gave it his all before the cold and harsh embrace of death crept over him. Awakening About a year passed before Jarclair opened his eyes once again. Upon exiting the crypt he has been placed in he soon discovered to his horror that he had been turned into an Undead. While it was tagic indeed he was not about to let it prevent him from learning why this was. He son learned about the Forsaken, The Scarlet Crusade, and the new alliance with the Horde. Early Adventures Jarclair traveled abroad for the first few years of Undeath learning all he could about the changed world around him. He was quick to make new aquaintences and even quicker to make new enemies. All in all unlife seemed good for the young Butler from Brill. However an old shadow from the past began to crept in from the Northern part of the Glades. The Scarlet Menace Unknown to Jarclair members of the Crusade were begginging to round up all the former members of the Militia with the intent to execute them and it was not until Jarclair was in the hands of Inquisitor Whitemane himself that he realized what was going on. Luckily as chance would have it Sir Teldok Delforge(Another member of the Militia) came in time to free everyone. Together the band of ragtag Mages, Priests, Protectors, Paladins, and Hunters Stormed the inner reaches of the Monastary Smiting down Whitemane and their Former Ally Doan. When the dust had settled all seemed to return to normal. Northrend After Serving bodly in the Outland campaign Jarclair was among some fo the first to be called into service for the second wave into Northrend. After assisting in both the Howling Fjord and Boren Tundra Jarclair was offered a Luitenantship in the Kor'Kron Vanguard serving Directly under Draenosh Saurfang. His most renowned service however would come as acting as a liason between the Wyrmrest Accord and the Horde. His recent readmittance to the Kirin-Tor also placed alot of responsiblity on him however it would come to pass that Jarclair would soon see a leave from the Icy North back home to deal with the threat from within. Other Facts Powers Jarclair's power is at the peak of most Warlocks. He is able to conjure fire and shadows with ease and his mastery of the two is without mention. In addition to his basic warlock knowledge he has created a few tricks of his own. Shadow Portals: These small gaps in the fabric of space are a way for Jarclair to pull something from one point to another. Though he only uses it for mundane uses like grabbing food from the pantry in the Guild Hall. Shadow Vision: A Unique trait of Jarclair which allows him to see across vast distances to places that he has been to before. Very handy for when he needs to find something or someone. Fel Conjuration: While he is still working on it Jarclair has gained some slight ability to manifest objects out of pure Fel Energy. These objects are subject to his concentration and if he is not careful he can potentially forget to remove the tainting effect they can have by default. Category:Forsaken